oprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Daimler G. Zyphe
Daimler G. Zyphe is a character of Zyphe. Short summary of character goes here. Appearance Zyphe wears a teal vest which has a collar that reaches up to his cheeks, buckles for closing the vest, and a single pocket on the left side. He sports goggles atop his head and black, steel arm/leg-bands that are meant to protect him from other metallic weapons/attacks. His shorts are made of black leather and he also has black boots with buckles that cover his feet. Zyphe is a lean man with a tanned body, probably due to his lack of clothing. He carries himself with a cocky attitude, so it's not unlikely to see him walking around with his head held high and chest pushed out for an attempt at added manliness. His posture is usually more lax when simply hanging out with friends or drinking at the bar, but it'll quickly become more audacious and dignified when in public. Personality Zyphe loves to live life on the edge, doing what he wants, when he wants. That's not to say he won't listen to a suggestion, but any sort of order will piss him off. Zyphe is a complete hot-head and extremely cocky, so he'll go berserk if someone hints at him being lesser than them. Once provoked, it is very hard to calm him down, but after he while he will usually cool off. This short-tempered man may be easily upset, but he still loves to socialize, and what is socializing without a good party every now and then? Zyphe can't get enough of partying and will always be up for a good drink with friends or crewmates. Unfortunately, when he does party, Zyphe pays close to no attention to his surroundings and just goes wild due to his very low tolerance for alcohol. Friends love him for it, and barkeeps despise him. Any celebration with him is a party that will be remembered for quite some time. Speaking of socializing, this man also loves to socialize with women. If he ever sees a pretty woman, he'll immediately speed on over to their side and begin to flirt. His 'flirting' usually consists of bad one-liners and attempts to show off his "manliness". Most women simply ignore him, but that doesn't stop this cocky hot-shot. Zyphe does know when enough is enough, but you can bet he'll be at it again shortly. Unfortunately, he also has an extremely bad sense of humor. He will usually make a joke, and while it might be funny, they're almost always either told at the wrong time or it was simply a very bad pun. He appreciates humor in life though and laughs at pretty much anything that could be considered even slightly humorous. Also, since this is how he acts when sober, as a drunk he laughs at almost anything that moves and will interpret anything someone says as a joke. While this simpleton loves to laugh and have fun, he too has his own dream. Zyphe likes to spend his free time testing his speed, always trying to break the limits. If there is any obstacle in his way, he'll just mow it down and keep on moving forward. He doesn't want anyone or anything to hold him back. His dream is to inspire future generations to take their own freedom, no matter the obstacle. Relationships Parents: Wilhelm: Calberian P. Lenion: Patti Hermenastien the IV: Loic Moreau: "Sunshine" Sasha: Fleurite "Fl'ite" Nite: Enemies Fortune Pirates Division C(yborg) Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Through the use of his acquired devil fruit, Shari Shari no Mi, Zyphe is able to transform his limbs into wheels. These wheels can be spun at high speeds and then used in a multitude of ways, depending on the situation. After experimenting with his fruit, Zyphe is now able to transform any part of his body into a wheel. He has also practiced controlling their size by adjusting their diameter/thickness during the transformation and their speed by learning how to decrease the moment of inertia through the decrease of their mass and radius. Weapons The only weapons that Zyphe uses are his fists, since he feels that using anything else would only slow him down. Considering he isn't trained in anything other than martial arts, it would probably be best if he didn't use weapons anyways. Notable Techniques Shari Shari no Big Gyre - Zyphe starts off with a front-ward cartwheel toward the enemy, but then turns his limbs into wheels. The wheels spin at a higher velocity and allow him to immediately reach top-speed, continuously propelling him forward with the appearance of a giant wheel. If his target is considerably weaker, then he will simply run them over and leave a tire mark across their body. Otherwise Zyphe will begin to push his opponent backward as he rapidly spins into them, constantly dealing damage via friction. Shari Shari no Reflex - Zyphe focuses on an incoming attack and turns the targeted part of his body into a wheel. The wheel then spins at a high speed to deflect the strike and send it in a different direction. This defensive mechanism works on blunt strikes, while slicing weapons will still cut into his wheels and damage the body part after it transforms back to normal. Note: Blunt attacks with a high amount of strength behind it will still damage the body part that is hit. Shari Shari no Monster Wheels - Zyphe's wheel transformations triple in both size and thickness as he concentrates putting all his muscle strength into increasing the power of his wheels. While all his attacks gain a large strength boost, these big transformations cause him to fatigue quite easily. Shari Shari no Rev - Zyphe increases his Rev. (or revolutions per minute) by spinning his wheels at an even greater velocity and producing more torque. This gives him a slight speed boost for a short amount of time, but can be used without tiring him out too quickly. History Past History While growing up in Loguetown, it's kind of hard to ignore all the pirates that come and go. Zyphe, to his parent's disdain, took much joy in going out into town and watching all the pirates prepare for the Grandline. Seeing all the fearsome plunderers only made him wish to be just like them. His parents were very conservative and tried to shelter him as much as possible. Unfortunately for them, Zyphe always managed to find a way to escape the house. As he began to get a little older, Zyphe would start fights with the other children in town. His parents were lost on how to deal with his behavior, but then someone suggested that he needed an 'outlet'. Quickly, his parents introduced Zyphe to a close friend of their's, Trifle G. Wilhelm, whom was trained in Martial Arts. At first, Zyphe was extremely uncooperative and would lash out in rage, but as the training progressed, he began to respect this man and even admired him more than his own parents. Every day he would eagerly go and learn whatever it was that Wilhelm had to teach for that day's lesson, never once missing a session. Zyphe soon grew up to be a full-fledged man, armed with his fists and ready to fight the world. While studying under Wilhelm, not only did he learn how to fight, but he also learned about goals and ambition. He learned to never give up and to always keep pushing forward. Now it was set in his mind and never going away. He was going to be a pirate. After many sleepless nights of thinking, he finally decided to tell his parents. Their reaction was anything but accepting. They kicked him out and told him that they didn't raise an out-law. Zyphe left his home, anger and ambition both filling his heart. After that, he changed his middle initial to G., in honor of the single man he truly respects. He'd soon find out how hard it is to actually become a fearsome pirate, however. He made it a habit to watch all the pirates that came and went at the docks, but then one day, something peculiar happened. A ship had set sail, but they forgot a single wooden chest. Zyphe thought it was odd, but nothing more, so he simply walked over to it and opened it. Inside was a lone fruit. Zyphe had learned about Devil Fruits through gossip around town, but had never learned what they looked like. It didn't help that he was starving at the time either. He, being the simple-minded man he is, just took it and ate it without another thought. Over the next few days, he'd realize just what it was that he had done. His arms and feet would turn into wheels and send him flying through town at random moments. Finally, he learned to control it and even started to practice using it. Before becoming the Captain of his own crew, he was a common thief who was a nuisance to the town, but dreamed of becoming a pirate and a speed-demon that causes people to stare at him in awe and amazement. INSERT SL HERE Brief summary of an SL your character was in and how it affected them. It's not required, but it helps figure out what your character is like to this day. Major Battles Anything special